Traitor
by snheetah
Summary: I've been in a Harry Potter mood and I hope it lasts. This is my version of how Umbridge got information from Cho about Dumbledore's Army.


**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Harry Potter wikia used and a bit of "Goblet of Fire" quotes.**

* * *

><p>Cho clung onto her school books as she left her Divination class. She was glad that class was over. Not that teacher was bad or anything but she had the tendency to creep her out. Cho was good in all of her classes even though Divination was a class that she wasn't that fond of. She walked down the stairs as she was thinking about Harry. She had kissed him during their private training in the Room of Requirement. Speaking of which, she was going there right now. She was a little late and she hoped that Harry wouldn't mind.<p>

She picked up her pace and walked past over an open door. She failed to stop and turn around to hear the voices inside the room.

* * *

><p>"What is it that you may need?" a silky male voice asked inside the room. Inside the room, there was a series of potions resting on top of the shelves. The potions teacher, Severus Snape was there with the Defense Against the Dark Arts "teacher," Dolores Umbridge.<p>

Umbridge gave him a little high-pitched giggle. She knew that this was the man that she could count on. "I need the Veritaserum potion again," Umbridge spoke up in her honey-coated voice. She had been using the Veritaserum potion quite a lot to ask different students from different houses if anything suspicious was going around the school that involved Harry Potter and his friends. Yet, it was always the same answer that she recieved. "No, I don't know what is going on."

Snape looked over to his shelves and saw the last Veritaserum potion resting there. He walked up the ladder and climbed it. He reached out his hand and grabbed the small green flask. The thin liquid sloshed within the flask as Snape climbed down the steps of the ladder. "This is my last bottle," he said as he handed the flask to her.

Umbridge took the flask into her hands and looked at it. She looked up and smiled at Snape. Her pink lips stretching. "I will be sure to use it wisley," she said, "alothough I have been having some tough luck with the students that I have asked. I have used the same potion on all of them but I still get negative responses from them. Is this potion not as effective Snape?"

"One drop of Veritaserum is strong enough to spill out the secrets if anyone that you ask," Snape said, "including the Dark Lord himself."

Umbridge looked at Snape as her grip tightened on the bottle. The mention of the Dark Lord gave her tingles. He was the type of wizard to not be messed around with. She knew that however. "Then how am I supposed to choose the right child to test it on?" she asked as she turned her back on Snape. There were thousands of students inside the school. She had already tested twenty of them with no luck. If only she could get her hands on Harry's close friends. Although they were pretty tricky to catch. They slipped like soap from her hands.

"It might interest you," Snape suddenly said as Umbridge whipped around and looked at him, "that Mr. Potter has been, lets say, getting along with Ms. Chang in a formal way. Have you used the Veritaserum on her?"

Umbridge's icy blue eyes opened wide. "No I haven't," she said as she got a triumphant feeling inside of her. Maybe she knew where Harry and the rest of his friends were. "Argus," she said to the caretaker that was standing by the doorway, holding his cat, "please get my Inquisitorial Squad and follow me." She hid the flask inside the pocket of her pink dress and turned to look at Snape. "Thank you professor," she said as she walked out of the room.

Her pink-heeled shoes click-clacked the ground that she walked on. She saw Argus arriving with her Inquisitorial Squad that consisted of Vincet Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Draco Malfoy. Umbridge smiled warmly at them as if she was their mother. "I need you to get me the Ravenclaw Seeker, Ms. Cho Chang and bring her to my office," she said and then added a giggle.

* * *

><p>When Cho finally finished climbing up the stairs into the Seventh Floor Corridor, she took a turn to the right and came face-to-face with an abandoned wall that was a few feet away. She looked to her left and her right to see if she was being followed. Seeing that no one was following her, she proceeded to walk to the wall.<p>

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands lashed out and grabbed her by the robes. Cho frightendly gasped as she was flung into somebody who circled their strong arms around her. Cho looked as a couple of Slytherins rounded around her and Draco who had her into his tight grip.

"Lets take her back now," Pansy said as she looked at Cho who was stuggling out of Draco's tight grasp.

"Don't resist me," Draco harshly said to her, "you'll only make it worse." His arm tightened around her throat, barely making her breathe. She felt herself being pulled into the opposite direction away from the wall that had nothing showing on it.

The Slytherins took her down the flight stairs and into the halls. Draco pulled her by her robes to keep up with him. The pull was really hurting her. What was hurting her more was that she was discovered but yet she was relieved that the room on the door didn't appear.

Crabbe pulled on the door handle and they entered an empty classroom. Cho knew where she was. She was ini Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She was taken upstairs and into Umbridge's office. Cho had never been into her office before. The room was filled with the pink color and plates that had kittens in them. Cho's eyes fell to the front of the room.

Umbridge was sitting there. She looked like a happy grandma waiting patiently for her grandchild to come. Umbridge was not at all a sweet person. She was a sweet cobra. "Sit down dear," she happily said as if she was going to offer cookies to Cho. Cho felt herself being pushed by Draco. She slowly walked into the chair and took her seat.

Umbridge unfolded her hands in front of the desk and, still smiling at Cho, offered a sophisticated cup in front of her. Cho looked inside the cup. The warm smell hit her nose. It was chamomlie tea. She was not going to touch it. "You must be wondering why I called you here dear."

"I-I am," Cho stuttered. She was shaking all over.

"You are not in trouble dear," Umbridge sweetly lieed through her teeth. "I just want to ask you if you have seen anything suspicious happening around the school that involves one child in particular, a Mr. Harry Potter."

Cho looked at Umbridge as if she had read her mind. She didn't say anything for a while. Her eyes never left Umbridge's blue gaze.

"Do you know anything in particular Ms. Chang?"

"N-n-not that I know o-of," she stuttered once more.

However, Umbridge was not amused by her little white lie. "You're stuttering my dear," she said as she unfolded her hands once more and rested her right hand inside her pocket, "that means you are lying to me."

"No I'm not," Cho defended herself. She was not going to rat out Harry and her friends. Harry had tried so much with his friends to make Dumbledore's Army and he had finally achieved. He was doing a great job at teaching them spells that it was not fair at all to stop him.

Umbridge softly cleared her throat as a high-pitched sound escaped her. She got up from her chair and walked around the table and the chair where Cho was sitting. "Well," she finally said, "I gave you one chance Ms. Chang. Perhaps this," she said as she showed the green flask in front of Cho's eyes, "ought to loosen your tongue."

_You can do whatever you want with me but I'm not saying anything to you_ Cho angirly thought.

"Pansy, Millicent, grab her arms," she heard Umbridge order.

Cho was caught off guard. Pansy and Millicent harshly grabbed her arms and held them down. Cho thrashed into her chair as she tried to pry off the two strong Slytherin girls.

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge screamed as Cho immediately stopped wriggling in her chair. She had never before heard Umbridge yell like that. She walked up to Cho and took her chin in her hand. She harshly tilted Cho's head. "Open your mouth."

Cho looked at the harsh woman. She refused to open her mouth. She tried to be strong. "Crabbe," Umbridge called out.

Crabbe walked over to Cho and harshly pulled on her long, black, silky hair. Again, Cho was caught off guard as a loud "OW!" escaped her mouth. Once her mouth was opened, Umbridge titled the flask and the liquid from the bottle spilled into Cho's mouth. Cho couldn't stop the potion from flowing inside her throat.

Umbridge let go of her and walked back to her desk. She sat down and smiled at Cho as Pansy and Millicent let go of her. "Now Ms. Chang let's try again. Where is Harry Potter?"

Cho couldn't stop herself. The potion was affecting her so much that she couldn't stop her obediance. "Harry and Dumbledore's Army are in the Room of Requirement."

A snicker from the Inquisitorial Squad hit her ears. "Very good," Umbridge said as she nodded her head at Cho and sweetly smiled at her, "and where is this place?"

"At the Seventh Floor Corridor," Cho blurted out. "The room only appears to the person that asks for it," she finished in a whimper.

Excited that she got her information, the pink lady got up from her chair and walked around her table. "Thank you Ms. Chang for your cooperation." She walked up to her squad and began to tell them to take Cho with them to the Seventh Floor Corridor. Cho was taken from her seat and out of Umbridge's office.

Umbridge and the rest of the squad and Mr. Filch arrived to the empty wall. "Is this where this room is?" Umbridge asked Cho as she nodded. Umbridge softly touched the wall. She took out her wand and pointed it to the wall. "Expelliarmus," she said as a blue orb flew out of the tip of her wand and hit the wall creaking a small crack.

A small figure of a student walked up to the wall and looked out of the hole. "Let's make this simple. Bombarda Maxima," Umbridge said as the spell hit the wall, exploding it to pieces. Inside the room, Harry Potter and the rest of Dumbledore's army were there, shocked that they had been discovered.

Draco pulled Cho with him and showed the traitor in front of her friends. Harry looked on with shock. The girl that he had just kissed betrayed them. "Get them," Umbridge said as the Inquisitorial Squad walked inside and dragged each and every student out of the room.

* * *

><p>A day after their capture, Dolores looked throughout her room at each and every student with a look of triumph. She had finally caught them thanks to Cho, who escaped her punishment since she told the truth. She heard the wonderful music of each of her students writhing in pain through the words that were stinging their flesh.<p>

After a few minutes passed, Umbridge got up from he chair and walked around the classroom, checking each and every student's hands to see if they completed her task. "You are free to go," she said as she turned her back on them.

The doors opened as the students filed out of the room. Cho was standing there waiting for the time to end. She saw as each student ignored her and pushed past her. Then she saw Harry. "Harry," she said as she walked up to him.

Harry looked at her for a moment and turned and walked away from her.

Cho looked on with sadness. She was going to tell Harry what had really happened to her. She hoped that he was going to be less harsh about it. However, she hadn't meant to tell a soul to anyone about Dumbledore's Army.

A tear escaped her eye. She was going to be considered a traitor to all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
